Everything is Alright
by Candyland0530
Summary: Candis and Jasper have been best friends since he moved into town. After finding out his secrets and swearing to keep them. After a heart aching , terribly gone wrong goodbye with her father. She finds herself in his arms yet again. Will his emotion control work on her or will he finally admit what his heart had been holding back for so long? Jasper/OC. REVIEW?


HEY! This is a one shot that a friend of mine did for me a long time ago. I've changed it around some, she based one of the characters off of me ;) I love it when people do that! lol I hope you like it favorite it ? read my other stories?

* * *

My heart wouldn't stay still and the lump in my throat was nearly choking me to death. It isn't every day that you get let down by your father or someone makes you feel like you're worthless. It isn't every day that someone is standing there telling you it's not good enough, you're not what you should be, and at the rate you're going you will never achieve that. And it's funny how when you need a shoulder to cry on, nobody's there for you. Because nobody gives a damn about you and your life. Only the people who truly care about you show you sympathy, and they come few and far between.

"Candis, I told you already. We're moving to Arkansas today." My dad's voice was like venom through the receiver.

"Why are you moving? Don't I get to tell you good-bye?" My voice felt strained.

"You are right now."

"In _person_, Dad. I may never get to see you again." I felt my vocal cords constrict.

The phone went blank. It felt like someone had succeeded to push me in front of a Mack truck and I was bleeding on the side of the road on the brink of death. My lungs felt crushed and my insides felt twisted. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes and my heart was in my throat again. And to the rest of the world, this is just too damn bad.

"Candis...?" The tone of my best friend's beautiful voice cleared the air.

At least, in a sense, I thought it was beautiful. His crystal clear voice matched his flawless face and his entrancing eyes. But what do I know about boys? I'm just the girl that nobody cares about. My opinion amounts to nothing.

"Jazz, he's leaving me... forever." I sobbed, noticing the amounts of mascara that were now running down my cheeks.

"Who's leaving forever?" I could feel his cool arms wrap around my tiny frame.

"He doesn't even want to say good-bye." I cried into his chest like there was no tomorrow. Soon enough I started feeling calm.

The wonderful thing about it was that he let me cry there for as long as I could cry. Even though his shirt was soaked and his arms locked in place from holding me up, he never said a word. And then it hit me; _maybe he actually cared_.

_It was prom night, I was sixteen and Jasper was seventeen( like he has been for years). My dress had been worn out due to all of the dancing and jumping over fences that I had to do. I was grounded, hence the jumping over fences on Jaspers back. I hope you get the idea. My heels were starting to kill me and I could feel my dress starting to stick to my body from perspiration.  
_

_"First prom, eh? Too bad you had to share it with your best friend." Jasper fidgeted with the rose pinned to his suit jacket._

_"What do you mean? I loved going to the prom with you. Who else would I go with?" I laughed as removed my painful heels._

_"I don't know. A boyfriend?" He asked dumbly, leaning up against a tree._

_"Jazz, that would really cramp my style, you know that?" I rested my arm on my hip and gave him a smirk._

_"And they say this is the key night to lose your virginity..." His voice trailed off with the cool autumn wind._

_"I see no reason why I shouldn't." _

_He looked at me masses of falling cherry tree leaves were scattering around us like snow.  
This is what you would call a movie moment. A picturesque moment. Anything that sounds good, you could call it that.  
"Candis... It's dangerous.." He sighed, his eyes concentrating on the ground before me._

_" I don't care.." I whispered bravely_

_It was a few moments before his arms snaked around my waist, his cold hard lips attached to mine, and his cool hand slid up my shirt. Not much longer until I was pushed into the passenger door of his car. If this is what you call the cliché best friends moment, then you are absolutely right. Unbearably predictable, absolutely cliché, but it feels oh-so right._

After that night we had proceeded to be best friends again; just like nothing had ever happened. It was awkward for a week or so, but we warmed back up to each other. We were an inseparable team. But there was one tiny detail I was leaving out. **I loved him.** I loved him so much that every time we barely brushed by each other it felt like someone had lit a fire under me.  
Low and behold, here I was, letting him hold me. Letting him comfort me, and letting his scent entangle with mine.

"Can you tell me who's leaving you now?" His voice was soft and smooth.

"My dad is leaving today. He won't even speak to me in person either." My tear ducts were threatening to spill over again.

"It's alright Candyland. He loves you, he'll snap out of it." His embrace on me tightened. _Candyland?_ He hadn't called me that in years.

"I just don't understand." I sighed into his shirt.

"You shouldn't." He ran his fingers through my hair.

I started to get that tingly feeling inside that he always gave me while we were sitting there in silence. I felt so at peace and at home. He didn't give me that big brother feeling, or that best friend comforting feeling. It was that adorable teddy bear warmth feeling; the kind that comes with a side of butterflies to dance around in your stomach.

"I've been thinking about that night. When we were at the prom." He finally broke the silence.

"Oh." I breathed out. I didn't know what to feel. embarrassment or neutral.

"At first it just felt like I was trying to live in some kind of moment." He stated. I couldn't quite grasp the concept of his statement because my brain was picking it apart at a million miles an hour.

"Then I realized that I really had feelings."he whispered

"Wha-?"

"Candis, I'm in love with you." His words were crystal clear.

Prom night was three years ago. After three years he tells me he has feelings for me.

"Jazz, I... don't know what to say." My heart is racing.

"You don't have to say anything." I feel his lips brush against mine.

As of now, it feels like everything is alright.


End file.
